


A Strange Suggestion

by Dunuelos



Series: Harry Potter, Lone Traveler [81]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-17
Updated: 2019-08-17
Packaged: 2020-09-06 08:09:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20288227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dunuelos/pseuds/Dunuelos
Summary: The Lone Traveler arrives to a Harry Potter being abused. He wants to take certain steps. His boss suggests something outside of his normal plans. Harry Potter AU, Pre-Hogwarts





	1. Chapter 1

Harry Potter, the Lone Traveler, felt some satisfaction as he watched the Omega Destroyer with the Earth President escape from those pursuing.

He was much more cheerful than he had been. His travels with Aphrael had been quite fun but in a way he was happy to get back to being sent on by his bosses rather than picking his own destinations. And so he looked forward to his next assignment with anticipation.

* * *

Little Harry Potter lay within his cupboard crying. As he screwed his eyes shut he prayed fervently for someone to come and take him away from this horrible life that he was living.

His Aunt and Uncle were monsters and their whale of a son was quite happy to mimic them.

The boy had been looking forward to going to school, thinking that he could finally make friends but Dudley would "roughhouse" with anyone he approached. Dudley also explained to all the other kids that he was a freak and would pass his freakishness on to them if they played with him.

It should be noted that Harry was six and what a grownup could laugh off was far more devastating to his sense of self. It should also be noted that the life he lived was not one which any child should endure.

As his eyes were screwed tightly shut and his arm was over his eyes the new light was unseen. And so it was a little bit of a shock when he heard a voice say, "Hello, little man. What seems to be the problem?"

His eyes opened in astonishment to find a man hunched over in his cupboard looking at him with a friendly expression – or so he assumed. It was a look that he was not used to.

"How …how … how did you get in my cupboard?" he asked with a bit of fear.

The man smiled and said, "That, my young friend, is a very long story. Eventually, I will explain. But I will say that you seem to have brought me. What is it that you were wishing for?"

Although he was scared to talk, the nice man seemed to actually want to listen. And so, he explained everything he had been thinking and feeling. When asked, he told the man about the life he lived and the horrible things that his aunt, uncle, and cousin did and said.

The man seemed sad to hear his story, but he didn't think the man was upset with him. When he was done, the man thanked him for telling him the story.

"I cannot promise to fix everything. But I will do what I can to make things better. Can you keep a secret?" the man asked.

He thought about it for a long moment and then nodded.

The man held his finger to his lip and said, "Shhhhhh!" He then pulled a stick out and waved it. Suddenly, his cupboard was HUGE! It wasn't as big as the school's lunch room. As a matter of fact, it probably was only a little bigger than Aunt Petunia and Uncle Vernon's room. But for a small child, it was HUGE!

"How did you do that?" he asked in wonder.

The man grinned. "Magic."

Harry was nervous. "Aunt Petunia will be mad."

The man shook his head. "No. She won't even notice. I made certain. As far as your relatives know, it's a small, cramped space. Don't tell them any different." The man pointed his stick and his bed changed into one that was like Dudley's – only newer. (Dudley's had a big dip in the middle where he slept cause he was so big.)

His sheets changed into something like what his Aunt and Uncle had, only it wasn't so ugly. His blanket had pictures of little birds on it. And they were moving!

"Uncle Vernon always yells that there is no such thing as magic."

The man snorted. "Are you going to believe the Walrus or your own eyes?"

He giggled at that – when he had seen a picture of a Walrus in school he had thought it looked like Uncle Vernon. He then asked shyly, "Can I see more magic?"

The man smiled. "Not now. Soon. I don't know how long it will be, but I will be doing something to make your life a bit better. First, I have to learn a few things. Magic is fun and makes things easier, but truly fixing things takes really understanding things first. So before I can make any decisions, I have to see what else is happening and what might happen if I act. I'd rather not be like Dudley, trying to fix the right now problem and ignoring the future."

Harry scrunched his nose. He wouldn't want to be like Dudley either. So he nodded to show he understood.

"Remember now, my visit is a secret. Magic is a secret. And you have to act like things are the way they were yesterday or they might become worse. Okay?" Harry nodded and the man said, "Close your eyes and go to sleep. I promise I will be back."

And though he was scared that the nice man was lying, he hoped in his heart that the man was telling the truth. And so he closed his eyes. And although he listened for the man to open the door and leave, all he actually heard was a snatch of the most beautiful music he had ever heard. It caused him to lose his concentration and he forgot to pay attention …

* * *

The Traveler looked at the little boy he had just sung to sleep. He seemed to be living with some of the harsher versions of the Dursleys. Rarely were the Dursley's angels, but they were not often physically abusive unless they were cursed …

Harry cursed under his breath. Being quiet, he wordlessly cast the unlocking spell and got himself out of the small cupboard. He then proceeded to check on the active magic in the area. Lo and behold: There were quite a few curses active.

Curses were, by their nature, hard to see unless one knew what to look for. As Aphrael had once explained, blessings tended to ring out causing those who could perceive such things to be able to see and hear the magic. Curses were the type of magic that burrowed into a person or place and hid themselves, leaving their results as easily found but not the actual spells.

He had an advantage being a God. But certain curses could even cause Divine beings to not see them.

It took a fair amount of time for him to find and locate every spell and curse which was on the Dursleys, little Harry, and the area of Number 4 Privet Drive. It took a bit of power to dispel them – and then create a spell which acted as an echo which should be visible if one tied in the correct monitors. Whomever had set the curses (likely Dumbledore) would see the monitors showing no change.

He truly didn't know what the changes would be, but it was likely that the Dursleys would be better, if only a little.

Now it was time to investigate the Magical world and see what the hell was going on. He could use his divine power, but that wasn't his preferred methods. His time spent with Aphrael was an exploration into what his powers could do but he found using those powers far less satisfying than actually doing the work.

And so he apparated to the nearest place to pick up information: The Leaky Cauldron.

* * *

In truth, it wasn't that late yet. And there were a few witches and wizards that were still drinking. This suited him fine. He cast a glamour spell on himself and turned his clothes into a set of non-descript robes. He made his way inside. "Good evening. You have any rooms available?" he asked the barman.

"Yes, of course," Tom answered cheerfully. "How long are you staying?"

Harry considered that. "A day or two – till I can check on a few things. I've been out of the country for a few years – too many attacks and I didn't have the resources to protect myself. I had heard the troubles ended but I didn't get enough details and I didn't want to take a chance. If's been long enough now so I'm investigating to see if I want to come back."

Tom smiled expansively. "Well, things have been quiet since you-know-who was defeated. I think you'll find that things are going pretty well."

Harry looked dubious but interested. "After you rent me the room, you mind me coming back and having a couple of ales while you tell me what's been happening these past eight years?"

Tom nodded cheerfully. "I'm happy to help. I can give you room 8." Tom quoted the price – about what Harry had expected.

He paid the man and took the key. "I assume the rooms have numbers on them." Tom nodded. "I'll go on up later. Give me an ale." Harry sat down and put a few sickles on the bar.

Tom brought back an ale and took three of the sickles.

Harry nodded in thanks and took a long swig and then sighed appreciatively. He commented to Tom, "They don't have good ale in the Colonies. It's too thin there."

Tom nodded in agreement. "Good old English ale is much better. So, when did you leave?"

Harry appeared to consider. "Back about mid-1979. You-Know-Who's bully boys were getting right vicious. And then there were the innocents which started being controlled – you didn't know if your best mate was going to cut you down. At that point, I got out."

Tom nodded. "I can understand that. It was a dark time. I can think of a few families that ended up gone because of the Death Eaters. And You-Know-Who was taking out the most powerful of those who were opposing him. I remember quite a few Aurors who ended up dead."

"Right," Harry nodded. "How did he get stopped anyway? There was rumour of some boy or something."

Tom grinned in almost religious ecstasy. "The Boy-Who-Lived. Alexander Potter."

Harry almost groaned but managed to keep his face looking interested. "Oh? Tell me what happened?"

What followed was the almost cliché explanation that was typical in these universes. Harry knew that his mother and father were good people, but he was really tired of running into versions that bought into the fame of a powerful son. And the number of times he ran into "Wrong-Boy-Who-Lived" universes was quite annoying.

He knew, as a divine being, that it was actually not the majority of universes that this occurred. Most universes where there was a twin, people got it right and while the true Boy-Who-Lived was often somewhat spoiled, they usually ended up as good people.

It was unfortunately true that his purview just happened to be cleaning up the bad ones. And so he tended to run into them more often than anyone else.

Listening to Tom, and then the other magicals when they noticed the conversation and heard what was being discussed, Harry decided that this particular universe was worse than most. The parents were arrogant and self-serving and they were teaching the boy to be the same.

No one mentioned the Potter boy having a twin. Harry would have to find out if Dumbledore played a roll or who was pulling what strings.

He was about to head off to bed when he saw another man come into the bar. Well, man would be a bit inaccurate. "Tom? Give me another ale and a gillywater for my friend."

Tom looked at where Harry was looking and then nodded. By the time he got back, his guest sat down.

"Hello, Harry," he said as he accepted the gillywater. The two watched Tom take the sickles for their orders and go off to serve other patrons.

"Hello, Boss. Fancy seeing you here," Harry said with some humour.

"Oh," God said to him after taking a sip, "you know how it is. I get around."

Harry chuckled. "Is there something or are you just saying hello?"

God smirked a little. "First, I want to say how much I enjoyed watching you and Aprhael. I had always thought you could use a vacation."

Harry laughed. "That was fun. And pranking the cosmos was quite enjoyable."

"Aphreal has always been precocious." God's face took on a more serious look. "I also have a suggestion."

Harry nodded and sighed internally, knowing his boss could sense that. "Oh?"

God smirked at the internal thoughts of his adopted son. "Yes. You might want to consider letting this world reap what it has sown."

Harry's eyes widened. "Um. Wow." He thought for a moment. "I have, in the past, let them deal with the problem. Disliking Tom, I usually give them a way to get themselves out, but I have left him to his devices."

God nodded. "I know. But I want you to do something different this time."

Harry was all ears. "Go on."

God took a sip and said calmly, "I want you to transfer rather than dissipate the sliver in Harry – and leave it in Privet Drive. I don't want you to leave a roadmap for Tom to be destroyed." God looked at him and said, "Tom has to win here."

Harry was truly taken aback. "You want me to actually let it go … and actually make it easier for him to win." He paused for a moment. "That is a new one." He took a drink of his ale and asked, "Can you tell me why?"

God said, "Eventually. Go ahead and go for the most extreme solution you were contemplating. As a matter of fact, add a couple of extras – I think you can figure out two that you might want to add. But I definitely think you should go extreme."

Harry sighed. "Okay. I understand too much about your role to question why at the moment. But I will definitely be looking forward to get that eventual explanation."

God nodded. He drank the last of his drink in a long pull and set down the cup as he stood up. "I'll leave you to it. I'll see you around, Harry." God turned and walked away, his lazy wave given just as he walked out. Harry sighed and drained his ale before going up to his bed.

* * *

Harry truly didn't need to sleep, per se, but it helped him to reorder his thoughts when he was in the midst of a new situation. When he awoke the next day, he decided to check out a few people. His boss had suggested that there were a couple more beyond Harry that he could add and he was going to check in on a few possibilities.

One he found rather quickly. His second charge was living a different life than they should be living. The third one was much harder to locate, but he followed his instincts. It was a surprise when he finally arrived at the location he needed to be. It took some fast talking but eventually he got agreement.

He had a wry smile as he concentrated on locating the destination he needed to find. Finally, he closed his eyes and sent out his probe. It took a little effort but he found the place he needed to go. Using his ability as a traveler, he disappeared from the place he was and arrived in the place he needed to be.

He opened his eyes and nodded in satisfaction. This was the place. He sent a mental "knock" toward the ward to alert the inhabitants that there was a visitor. He was soon invited in to ask the inhabitants to change their lives at his request.

* * *

Little Harry was much more cheerful than he would have been otherwise. His relatives, while still horrible, at least hadn't hit him at all today. As a matter of fact, they had almost ignored him. And while that usually meant he was locked away, this time he actually was allowed to go out to the park.

He was contemplating the possibilities when he saw a car pull up. It was a nice car – much nicer than those normally seen in this area. The people that lived around this area were snobbish but weren't actually rich. This car was actually a rich person's car.

His eyes widened as the man who had come to his room last night got out of the car and walked around to the passenger side. He opened the door and stepped back.

A girl around his own age stepped out of the car. She was clutching a stuffed animal to her chest. As the man led her over to where he was near the swings, he noticed that the girl seemed really nervous.

She wasn't one of the snobbish girls that he saw at school, but she seemed really serious and somewhat sad. They stopped a few feet away. "Hello, Harry. How have you been today?"

He answered, "It's better. The Dursleys ignored me."

"Well, that's good, right? Anyway, I want you to meet a friend. This is Hermione. Like you she lost her parents. And even though she wasn't living with mean relatives, she was living in an orphanage. It took me a little work, but I believe I have found new homes for the both of you. What do you think about that?"

Harry perked up. "Really? I won't have to live with the Dursleys anymore?"

The man smiled. "That's right." He pulled out a set of papers. "We're going to go over to Number 4 and get the Dursleys to sign these papers to make it all legal – Hermione's are in the car – but I thought that you two might want to get to know each other since you're going to be living close together soon."

Harry thought about that. He decided that even if she was a girl, any friend was better than no friend. "Hello, Hermione. I'm Harry. Would you like to play swings with me?"

The girl looked surprised for a moment. "Really? Even though I'm a girl and an orphan?" Harry noticed she sounded just like him: Scared that no one would ever like her.

He smiled hopefully. "I'm an orphan too. And even if you're a girl we can still be friends."

Hermione looked almost hopeful at that. "I'd like a friend." She moved closer and held out her stuffed animal. "This is Mr. Wilburforce, my stuffed otter."

He looked at the animal. "That is so nice. I wish I had a stuffed animal. Can I hold Mr. Wilburforce?"

She appeared to think about it and then pushed the animal closer. Harry accepted it gingerly and hugged it the same way that she had been hugging it. Amazingly, he felt much better. "This is really nice." He let the stuffed animal away from his body and presented it back to Hermione. "You take good care of him. I wouldn't want to hurt him."

She gave a little shaky smile as she accepted it back. "Thank you." She looked at the swings and then back to Harry. "Would you push me?"

Although it was tentative at first, the two young children soon were enjoying their time together. Both children were very careful about ensuring Mr. Wilburforce was placed out of harms way.

* * *

Marek smiled as he watched. He then waited until the two children were lying near each other on the grass after having run around a bit.

Seizing the moment, he wandlessly cast a powerful sleep spell and then notice-me-not and Muggle-repelling charms. He reached into his pocket and pulled out the item he had taken the time to locate: Ravenclaw's scrying glass. It wasn't an item that would have survived until the present but the Traveler had traveled back to retrieve it.

And although he was a bit anxious about leaving the piece of soul in existence, he did as he was asked and transferred the piece from Harry's forehead to the item.

It now felt a bit foul.

He could have used any random item. But in his mind it was better to leave things consistent. Tom used Founders' items and he left it in a Founders' item. His boss wanted Tom to win here – which was actually upsetting. But as a god himself he knew that there were reasons why it might be a better result.

After letting the two nap for a moment, he got them up and got them into the car.

* * *

Stopping back at Privet Drive, it took almost no effort to convince Petunia to give up custody to Mark Illums. (He thought Maarek Ilumian was a bit too odd for most muggles to believe.) He ensured Petunia had a copy of the paperwork for when Dumbledore came looking. There was absolutely no magical residue – it was a completely Muggle document.

He did use his ability to hide his activities from Petunia to return the cupboard to the way it was and the cache the scrying glass at the back of the cupboard. He extended his power to tie the monitor that had been on Harry to the item. Dumbledore may or may not find it – that was no concern of his.

Little Harry felt a bit of both relief and sadness when he left Number 4 for the last time: Relief that he would no longer be subject to their abuse, and sadness because Petunia seemed to have no concern as to where he was going – her only emotion was satisfaction that he would no longer be there.

* * *

Harry and Hermione, in the back seat, finally asked about the cage on the passenger seat.

He chuckled. "That, children, is a snowy owl and her eggs." He looked back at the children. "Both of you, now, have seen me do magic." Harry and Hermione were startled; each had thought it a secret from each other. "There is actually a whole magical world with its own government, rules, laws, customs, and even races. Wizards and Witches use owls to send letters. This beauty's children will be post owls. As a matter of fact, one of them might belong to one or both of you when you get older." The two looked much closer at the bird, who looked right back. Both seemed rather excited at the idea.

"Now, we are going to drive a bit. When we are away from prying eyes, you are going to see something totally cool."

It took a little to get far enough from the city to be in an area where no one could see. But when they got their, the Traveler said, "Okay, children. Watch this."

Both were amazed when the area in front of the car changed to a different scene as though they were going to drive into another world.

* * *

At the moment of transition, in a far off castle in one world, two names disappeared from a book as though they had never been.

In another castle in another world, the lines that had been crossed through two names disappeared. The names were shown as though they had never been removed.

* * *

When they were through, both looked back to see the portal wink out.

He looked back. "You _are_ in a new world. I am not a typical Wizard. They can't do that. However, due to necessity, I have done this. The people you will be living with are in this world – and I think you will quite like them."

The children were wide-eyed as the car pulled into a long drive and they approached a large manor house. The drive, in fact, seemed like it was built for a carriage and not a car. At a certain point, Mark (what they had been told to call him) stopped the car and picked up the cage with the owl. He went to one of the trees and carefully levitated the nest out of the cage. The man seemed to talk to the bird and the bird seemed to listen. They watched as the nest was levitated into a nook of the tree.

He walked back. "Okay. She likes the new place. She will bring her owlets to the Manor House when they are old enough."

The two children looked at each other with wide eyes. Mark could talk to birds!

They reached the door and Mark went and opened the door for them. They nervously followed as the man went and knocked.

The door opened and the children were shocked when a small creature as tall as them answered. "Yes?"

"Hello, Tilly. I am back. And I have the children with me."

The small creature looked past Mark and right at them. The creature gasped. "It's the young master! Tilly cannot believe!"

Harry was nervous and asked, "What's that?" Hermione looked just as nervous and just as interested.

"This, children, is Tilly the house elf. Magical homes, especially wealthy ones, have house elves as servants. They get a place to live and magic and the humans get excellent service. The two couples that will be taking you in are inside and are expecting us." He turned to Tilly. "Can we come in?"

Tilly nodded enthusiastically. "Tilly welcomes you! Tilly will inform the Master and Mistress that you has arrived!" He looked at the children. "Does they wants anything to drink?"

Mark smiled. "Milk, maybe. I'm going to talk to the adults and then we'll bring them in. Okay?"

Tilly nodded and led the children to a sitting room. The house elf snapped her fingers and they were shocked to see glasses of milk now on the small table.

Tilly then popped out.


	2. Hows and Whys

Harry Potter and Hermione Granger, two young children, drank their milk and looked around at the house they were brought to. It was a very strange thing. Both had seen them move from one place to another – one world to another.

Still, for both of them, it was a hopeful thing.

* * *

Mark Illums, the name he was using, followed Tilly through the house. He finally arrived at the room which contained the two couples that he had contacted.

They stood up as he entered. The younger woman, wife of the man who's family had lived in this home for generations, asked, "Are they here?"

He nodded. "Yes. Tilly has served them milk while I talk to you before you meet them. I wanted to make certain that you all understood a few things first."

Although they wanted to meet the children right away, they sat down.

"I want you to understand that I have picked this world for very particular reasons. You need to understand those reasons."

The older man asked, "What is it that we need to understand?"

"These children were not born to you." The two couples flinched a little at that. "Yes, in all respects these children are the exact equivalent of the children you lost. Harry," he looked at the Potters, "was targeted and attacked by Voldemort when he was fifteen months old. In his world," Mark was careful, "this resulted in him losing his parents whereas in this world, you lost your son instead." He turned to the Grangers. "And in this world you lost your daughter in that car accident whereas in that world she lost her parents."

He spoke to both sets of parents. "I have the ability to go to any world." He repeated, "_Any_ world." They paused as they considered that before he continued. "This includes what you would refer to as the afterlife. Before I brought them, I ensured that those who have passed would not be offended by what I decided to do."

He looked at the Grangers. "I checked in with both your daughter, Hermione Jane, and her parents, Elizabeth and David Granger. All were regretful for having lost the chance to live with their family but were quite approving of my plan. While you can treat each other as family, I charge you with remembering those that were lost. They will know. Light a candle on 14 August every year, or something, to remember those that were taken too soon." He looked at the Potters. "The Potters in that world had another child and once the family was torn apart they have concentrated their attention on the twin with them. The Harry you have lost is under the care of your parents, who went before you. All involved were satisfied to see you come together." Harry smirked a bit. "I think the only person who didn't or wouldn't like it would be Albus Dumbledore."

James and Lily Potter looked at each other before James said, "I should probably say that we are no longer truly concerned with the old man's opinions. His attitude when we lost Harry was 'that's so sad but tragedies happen' and 'perhaps it was for the best'. He then proceeded to try to convince us to name Hogwarts as the beneficiaries of our wills should we pass on."

Mark was taken aback. "Wow. Presumptuous much? He didn't even consider you might want more children?"

Lily was bitter as she said, "I was cursed which prevents me from having more children. James refuses to take on a second woman to get another heir. Potters are too faithful for such things."

Elizabeth and David looked at each other and then at the Potters. "What is wrong with this Dumbledore?"

James snorted. "He was born in the 1880s and grew up with a far different idea of what was proper. Apparently true empathy is beyond him."

Mark smirked. "Well, I apologize, but I did something without your permission. Well, to all of you actually."

The four were taken aback. "What did you do?" Lily asked.

"Well, due to my nature, I have the ability to change the fates of people when I so desire. Both you, Lily, and you, Elizabeth, will find that there is no longer any reason why you cannot have further children. The curse residue was removed while you were sleeping and, Elizabeth, you will have to live in a magic rich environment while pregnant. Or at least sleep there. You and your husband both have magical ancestors and there was a curse. The trace of magic in you fights with any magic in a child. I removed those curses as well. Now, the magics will be much better synchronized."

At that, both couples were overtaken with joy. Both couple had been devastated by the loss of their children and further devastated when they found out there would be no more.

Mark gave them a short time to celebrate before forcing them back into the moment. "I need a promise. I have, for my own reasons, changed your lives. You may have further children. I need to ensure that the two children I have brought will not be lost or suffer for lack of attention because you have new children to love."

Both couples immediately protested the idea.

Seeing their sincerity, he said, "Okay then. Let's bring in the children."

* * *

He turned and went back out, following the path that he had walked. He found the two children. He hunkered down. "Hello. Are you nervous?" he asked them. Both nodded. "Don't be. Even if you are a bit young, I want you to understand that there are a lot of worlds. And there are worlds which are very similar and worlds that are very different. This world is almost the same. The difference here is that in this world, you two died and your parents lived the lives they had." He made no mention of the Potters he left behind. "I've made certain that there is no reason why you can't love the people that are here just as if they were your original parents. Are you ready to meet them?"

The two children were very surprised. They hadn't considered that they would get back their parents (or close enough). Finally they both nodded.

It was a heartwarming meeting. They all knew that these weren't their original family members but in the end it didn't matter. Hermione Jean took the place of Hermione Jane and Harry James took his alternate's place.

With that, Mark had one thing left to do. And for that, he needed to see if there were active gods within this dimension.

It took a little time, but eventually everyone in the dimension that could cause a problem remembered the Grangers having two children, Hermione Jane and Hermione Jean. Everyone remembered Harry Potter having been hurt but not killed. It took a lot of energy, but it was accomplished. The gods in this dimension were not active, although they were there. So he wasn't stepping on any toes in doing what he had done.

When he moved on, both families were happily living on the same property, though in different houses, and the Grangers moved their business to a closer non-magical community.

* * *

Mark had never done things this way: Move orphaned children to their analog parents. It went counter to a number of his normal methods. While he would lead people to cross dimensions, normally it was once those who he was leading had decided they needed to get away. He was against the basic idea of "replacing lost ones" because he did not want those that were replaced to feel lessened because of his actions. And he normally limited his "cursebreaking" to those things that could be cured by mortal wizards with enough skill.

As a god, he knew that fate was often the purview of other deities. As a matter of course, he often messed with the fates of those he helped but limited it to his alternates and those whom fell under his purview. This was why he almost never went back and interfered with an earlier incident, despite his ability to do so. It would produce a split, meaning a universe would exist where his fix never happened, and it interfered with other gods.

This case was different in that he had a higher authority to act as he did. This was an extreme solution and he knew it. By searching he had possibly actually created this dimension. He didn't actually know. But it was exactly as he envisioned. He knew that all possibilities existed somewhere. This was just one of an almost infinite number of possibilities.

But he would be very careful about repeating this type of solution.

He had assuaged any guilt by ensuring that the child who had died was brought to a set of parents who had died so that they could "live" together. It was a fair exchange. And those who had passed had given their blessing. Death had refrained from preventing it, knowing that he had been given permission, and even encouragement, for such extreme action.

* * *

In the dimension left behind, Albus Dumbledore was in his office. "Ah, yes. Minerva. You have the final list?"

Minerva McGonagall nodded and handed him the parchment. He read the names. "Minerva. I believe we are missing one."

She took the list back and read them. "No. These were all the letters sent. There are none being homeschooled this year and none of the Muggleborn refused. All thirty-nine are present." She didn't know that there were originally forty-one."

Albus said gently, "Young Alexander Potter, if you remember, was born with a twin brother, Harry. Due to necessity he was sent to live with relatives. But it is time to bring him back."

Minerva thought back. The Potters _did_ have two children. "I do remember there being another boy, but the Hogwarts rolls do not show him. Perhaps he was a squib?"

Dumbledore knew that wasn't true. "Bring me the book!"

Minerva did as asked and Albus read carefully over the correct year. He did notice one curious thing. "You are correct, Minerva. There is no listing for young Harry. However, look on this page and tell me what you see."

She did so and noticed immediately. "There is a blank space."

"Yes. Quite curious. Even if a child died, it would be marked with a line through the name, not erased." He looked a bit further. "And I found, in the same year, another blank space, though there is no evidence as to exactly who was listed as this book is made by date and not name. All I can see is that there was a child born in September."

Every effort was expended but there was nothing else that could be found about Harry Potter or the other missing entry.

The trouble was that his efforts were further hampered because no one was interested in finding out what had happened. His own spells had created the disinterest, but now he could not get anyone to investigate. And only he and Minerva could see the book due to the limits placed on it by the Founders. This was why the book was never available to check if children born were magical or squibs.

As a result, everyone was looking forward to Alexander's entry and no one paid attention that Harry was no where to be seen.

* * *

The test that he had arranged for went ahead – but it was an abysmal failure. Alexander Potter, Ronald Weasley, and Seamus Thomas could not get through the traps – Alexander was caught between the two fires – and Quirrell was stymied by the mirror.

The Stone had been too well protected. Albus found the dead man, without the back of his head, right in front of the Mirror of Erised. He still accomplished ensuring the Stone was destroyed because Voldemort was still after it.

The next year, he had to be called back to Hogwarts after being forced out when a pureblooded daughter went missing. He was just in time to save her after conjuring a snake and using the Imperio curse to force the Chamber of Secrets open.

Alexander Potter had no ability to open it. He had already found out that the boy was no Parselmouth.

When Peter Pettigrew had escaped Azkaban, everyone expected him to arrive at Hogwarts, but there was no sign. The Dementors had almost killed several students causing Fudge to lose his position to Rufus Scrimgeour.

In Alexander Potter's fourth year, Albus noted that his old friend had been replaced with a polyjuiced imposter. Considering that the imposter was attempting to enter Harry Potter's name in the cup, Albus let him. The boy must be found somehow.

* * *

It was Halloween 1994.

Albus Dumbledore stood up with a great smile on his face.

**"Well, the goblet is almost ready to make its decision," said Dumbledore. "I estimate that it requires one more minute. Now, when the champions' names are called, I would ask them please to come up to the top of the Hall, walk along the staff table, and go through into the next chamber" - he indicated the door behind the staff table - "where they will be receiving their first instructions."**

**He took out his wand and gave a great sweeping wave with it; at once, all the candles except those inside the carved pumpkins were extinguished, plunging them into a state of semidarkness. The Goblet of Fire now shone more brightly than anything in the whole Hall, the sparkling bright, bluey-whiteness of the flames almost painful on the eyes. Everyone watched, waiting...A few people kept checking their watches...**

"Any second," Lee Jordan whispered, two seats away from Alexander.

The flamed within the Goblet turned a bright red once more and then … sputtered and went out.

The students in the now dark hall gasped. There were confused murmurs throughout the hall. Dumbledore waved his hand and the normal candles lit. "What happened?" he asked Crouch and Bagman.

Bagman was sputtering. "I don't know. There is nothing that I know of which would cause that."

Both Ministry officials as well as the Headmasters all performed their own diagnoses. There learned nothing. Meanwhile, an alert was sent to the Ministry as this was considered very important.

The students were dismissed to their beds, being told an announcement would be made the next day.

Scrimbgeour was enraged. He brought two Unspeakables with him.

"Well," he asked the two, "What happened?"

The Unspeakables looked at each other and then one spoke. "There was a confundus charm placed upon the Goblet as to accept another school. However, the entrant that was placed in the Goblet registered as non-existent and therefore the entry was destroyed. However, the Goblet registered that one school had no entries. Under these circumstances, the Goblet registers that the requirements to hold the tournament are unfulfilled and therefore will go out. That is why no names were picked."

The Minister was enraged. "Well, WHO cast the spell?" He turned to the Headmaster. "Who was in charge of security?"

Albus answered with a hint of confusion. "Professor Moody. As a retired Senior Auror, I felt he was the most qualified."

Everyone looked around and noted that the Professor in question was nowhere to be found. "Find him!"

Very soon Moody's trunk was found and the real Alastor Moody was found in the seventh compartment. "It was Pettigrew and Crouch that captured me."

"Barty Crouch?" Flitwick asked. He was the one which had broken the locking charm. "But you've been teaching all year and he was in the Great Hall!"

"No," Alastor snarled. "Crouch Junior! And he's been keeping me alive for polyjuice!"

Flitwick and those in the room were shocked. "But he's supposed to be dead!"

"That's what I thought!"

Eventually, the Aurors found Moody's leg and eye discarded just inside the ward line. They tried but could not locate where Crouch Junior apparated to.

Barty Crouch was found to be under the Imperious curse and then, when questioned, admitted to having assisted his son in escaping. He ended up in Azkaban.

The students were told the next morning that there had been an irregularity. The visiting Headmasters were competitive enough to allow the Goblet to be relit and the tournament went ahead as scheduled.

* * *

Throughout the year, Snape and Kakaroff both experienced the darkening of the Dark Mark.

On a mid-summers night Barty Crouch Junior, who was the subject of a manhunt, captured John Dawlish, an Auror, and used him as the enemy in the ceremony to rebirth his Master.

Severus Snape reported immediately when Voldemort had been reborn and had agreed to act as spy once more. He was the one who reported the method that the Dark Lord had used to get back a body.

The Potters were both vastly relieved that there son was not targeted and vastly confused because their son was not targeted.

Rufus, being a former Auror, was more willing to act in the background but absolutely refused to inform the public that Voldemort had gotten a body until there was evidence that could be presented.

Alexander Potter's fifth year started off poorly but when the Ministry-provided Defense Professor, Delores Umbridge, targeted the Potter's son, they created such a ruckus that she was forced out. Alexander Potter was still revered as a hero and the Potters were quite adept at not allowing anyone to slander his name.

When Azkaban was invaded and the Death Eaters there released, it produced quite a stir. Barty Crouch was among those killed and left behind. The Public was demanding answers and Scrimgeour still refused to release the information about Voldemort.

* * *

It all came to a head when the Department of Mysteries was invaded by Death Eaters. Voldemort himself arrived to take the prophecy that was there. During the withdrawal, the Order of the Phoenix and several Ministry Aurors arrived to fight the Death Eaters.

Dumbledore himself arrived to confront Voldemort. "Tom. You should not have come here tonight."

Voldemort smirked. "I don't see why not. You have no one here who can stop me."

"I am here. And even should I lose, there is still young Alexander Potter who according to the prophecy you just retrieved has the power to stop you."

Everyone witnessing the confrontation was shocked when Voldemort started laughing at that. "Oh, Dumbledore. You are quite amusing. That cretin is of no threat to me."

James Potter, who had come with the rest of the order, cried out, "He defeated you once as a baby! He can defeat you again now that he's actually able to cast spells."

Voldemort was quite malignantly cheerful as he told the man, "But that boy was not the one who I cast the spell at. It was your other son – the one who disappeared. I was quite shocked that no one knew of him when I first came back four years ago. Quirinus Quirrell assisted me in getting inside of Hogwarts. I was so looking forward to seeing my enemy in the flesh. But to my astonishment – he wasn't there. When I sent Barty Junior to ensure that the boy was entered into the Triwizard Tournament, I was certain that I could force Dumbledore to produce him. But the Cup could not locate him." He looked at a horrified Dumbledore. "I can only conclude that he is dead. Your prophecy-named saviour is gone. There is no one remaining who has the power to stop me!"

In the horror and confusion, Voldemort and his uncaptured Death Eaters successfully retreated. The Daily Prophet the next day was quite detailed in what had happened and what had been said.

* * *

It took two more years, and a vast number of Muggleborns moving away to escape the Death Eaters taking over, but Voldemort gained control of the Ministry. Hogwarts alone held out, but its resources were quite limited.

When Dumbledore died as the result of trying to locate items that would help defeat Voldemort, the last defenders fled. Thousands had fled, thousands had died. Magical Britain was in Tom Riddle's hands.

He concentrated on Continental Europe next. He had to kill a number of both light and dark wizards who opposed him, but he was making real progress.

Something happened though which derailed the forward momentum of the Death Eater cause: Tom Riddle died of old age.

It was something that many Dark wizards who used horcruxes overlooked: They only prevented you from being killed, not dying of natural causes.

The remaining horcruxes left behind could actually resurrect the Dark wizard or witch who created them but then the resurrected wizard would die immediately.

Tom Riddle's father was a Muggle and his mother was from a highly-inbred line. That, added to the extreme amount of Dark magic he was involved in, ensured he died at an age, 84, which was not that uncommon for magicals who were not extremely powerful or who were steeped in Dark magic.

The world was thrown into a massive amount of confusion in the aftermath of his death.

* * *

In the world where Harry and Hermione were taken, there was no Voldemort. He had actually died with Harry Potter. Unlike other worlds, his body was still there and his death was recorded and proven.

Harry was quite reticent at first but with the love of a family and with friends, the best of which was the girl he came with to this new world, he flourished. He never lost his kindness because he knew how horrible people could be and how that made others feel.

When both Harry and Hermione got younger siblings, they were both overjoyed – they didn't like being only children.

They had their own struggles, but nothing that was so outside of the normal that it was history-making.

The world chugged on.

* * *

Harry Potter, Lone Traveler, sat in the Diner at the End of the Universe drinking his Pan-Galactic Gargle Blaster and eating his pie. Across from his was his boss, who was enjoying his own pie and drink.

"You stopped me from ensuring Tom was eventually defeated. As a matter of fact, you encouraged me to ensure Tom would win in that dimension. That's kind of a strange request considering that his efforts tend to counter your own nature."

God nodded as he swallowed another bite. "Very true."

"Why?" Harry asked.

God considered the question for a moment. "What do you know of the beginning of all things?"

Harry considered. "Well, from what I know you always were. You envisioned existence. And so it began. You created Order and Chaos which you used to create and destroy. Rythar and Mythar, who are the entities which direct me, were known as the Two Blind Gods of the Beginning in some dimensions. Some have said that Chaos came first – otherwise there would be no reason for Order. From what I understand, they were quite instinctive. Something changed though and now they are not mindless. From them descends almost all gods and goddesses in all dimensions."

God nodded in agreement. "Did you ever wonder why I changed them? Why they went from mindless to having discernment and determination?"

Harry considered that. "You know? Not really. I just assumed that was the way it was. You had your reasons."

"I did. You have never run into true Demons in a regular world."

Harry nodded. "I have heard stories. Buffy's world had a number. But I didn't really run into them there – we were on that extra plane."

God gave a small smile. "True demons cannot stand the presence of a god – well except Hell gods that is. There is a reason why gods came to be. Your finding the denizens breaking the rules allowed me to act by promoting you and cutting off that dimension from further incursions. It's one of the only exceptions to the normal limitations.

"When I began creation, I put in place those rules. And one of those rules was that I would not raise my hand to erase what was created by my children. The rules are built into Creation in such a way that if I changed my mind, Creation would end and I would have to start all over." God took a drink. "It actually took me a couple of false starts before I learned that."

Harry chuckled. "I can imagine that was embarrassing."

God shrugged. "Remember, I am not quite the same as you. The closest approximation the first time was annoyance and the second time was resignation. Anyway, one of the things that was created was the concept of a Hell dimension. With all the entities which would inhabit such a place. And while these dimensions were inimical to the other forms of life that came to be, they were a part of Creation and once created could not be uncreated. Not wanting any more of these created, I gave Ry and My minds to allow them to be more deliberate in their actions. I did this after a terrible thing happened: One Hell Dimension had residents who figured out how to break into other planes of existence and wreak havoc. That was not something that I planned on. And I wanted to minimize it happening over and over again."

Harry nodded. "I imagine that would create a number of issues."

God said, "Yes. It would. And has. It is unfortunately true that some dimensions are closer to Hell dimensions, cosmologically speaking, and are in a greater danger of being overrun. There is a world called Azeroth, for example, which has been getting invaded regularly for thousands and thousands of years. It required heroes of great power to kill them. And once a dimension has been breached, it is easier for it to be breached again. Unfortunately, the dimension which you left to suffer is one such dimension."

Harry's eyes were wide. "That sounds quite scary."

God nodded as he took another bite. "It can be. The degree of interaction is dependant on a lot of factors. There are reality clusters that have a balance which prevents them from being totally overrun. Buffy's dimensional cluster is one. There is another with Wiccans having true power rather than minor connections to the gods. Some Harry Potter dimensions have been overrun. Some have achieved a balance. The one we left behind was one which would be easily destroyed."

"How did Tom winning prevent that?"

God smirked. "Tom, as a general rule, doesn't like competition. During his attempts to take over, he will kill/has killed those who would knowingly create the breach. And if we had left little Harry, both of them would have grown to such powers that the denizens of the closest Hell dimension would have sensed them and, using their magics as an anchor, would have broken in themselves. Tom winning and Harry being taken away prevented both of those circumstances. And Tom will die/has died at a natural age. That world will eventually recover. But even if it destroyed itself, it was better than the alternative: Giving more power to that Hell dimension and its denizens."

Harry calmly continued to eat his pie and drink his drink. Finally he said to his boss, "You know? I'm glad I have my job and not yours."


End file.
